A Perfect Day
by fabulousfangirl101
Summary: Cress and Thorne are getting married! Take a peek into his mind on this very special day, and see how the other members of the Rampion crew are doing too!


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction published on , so I hope you guys like it! If you see anything that could be improved, please don't hesitate to give me advice, but please be kind about it. I appreciate constructive criticism. This is a one-shot fanfiction and will not be continued. Also, if you like music, feel free to check out the Youtube playlist I created entitled "Random Fabulous Music". Okay, and lastly, here goes with the usual warnings: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in my story or the setting in which the story takes place. I do not own the Lunar Chronicles, and all rights for that series go to Marissa Meyer.**

Thorne paced the length of the cockpit, anxious. He wondered what the storage room (cleaned out and converted to a living room type of space) looked like after the girls had decorated. He wondered how the wedding would go. He wondered what Cress looked like in her beautiful white dress.

"You okay?" Thorne turned around to see Wolf, standing at the helm.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"What's to be nervous about? You're getting _married_ , for stars' sakes." Wolf smiled at him.

"I don't know, wedding jitters, I guess? What if the wedding doesn't go like we planned it? What if Cress decides she doesn't love me?" Thorne's gaze slid to the ground and he sat down in the captain's chair.

"Are you kidding me? Dude, how can you not see that she adores you? You and Cress are perfect together. And trust me, the wedding will be fine." Little three-year-old Ran came into the room, dressed in a suit and tie. Wolf picked him up and sat him on his shoulders, smiling. "Anyway, remember how my wedding went?"

"No. I wasn't there, Daddy." Ran leaned down to look in his father's eyes.

Wolf laughed. "I know, Ranny. You weren't born yet. I was talking to Thorne."

Thorne grinned. "I remember that. Scarlet didn't even know it was going to happen until we surprised her with the living room all decorated."

"Where's Mommy?" Ran asked.

"She's helping Aunt Cress," Wolf replied.

"Uncle Thorne, are you and Aunt Cress getting married?" Ran had gotten into the habit of calling the other members of the Rampion crew 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'.

Thorne smiled wider than he had ever smiled before. "That's right, kiddo."

Ran squirmed on Wolf's shoulders, so he set him down. As soon as his feet were on the floor, Ran rushed over to Thorne and gave him a huge hug. "Awww." Thorne said, wrapping his arms around Ran. "Thanks, buddy."

Thorne heard footsteps in the hallway. Seven-month-pregnant Scarlet entered the room, followed by Cinder, holding her newborn daughter, Peony, Kai holding her other hand, Winter, holding Jacin's hand, and Iko. All of the women wore pale blue knee-length dresses, their uniform as bridesmaids, except for Iko, who wore a floor-length sunset orange dress that accented her dark skin.

"You look beautiful." Wolf picked up Ran and gave Scarlet a kiss on the forehead. She blushed.

"Stop," She punched his arm playfully.

"Cress is waiting for you," Winter said, smiling at him.

Winter and Jacin led the procession, followed by Cinder and Kai, Scarlet and Wolf, Iko, and, lastly, Thorne. Cinder dropped Kai's hand and slowed to walk with Thorne. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous," Thorne answered honestly.

"Don't be. Cress is head over heels for you." Cinder told him. "I'm happy for you, Captain." Thorne smiled and Peony cooed in Cinder's arms. Cinder laughed. "Peony's happy for you too."

"Thanks, Your Majesty. Did I tell you, it is an honor to have you attend my wedding?" Cinder smiled, rolling her eyes at her old nickname, and slapped him with her free hand, which, unluckily, was her metal hand. "Ow! Okay, okay. Truce. No more slapping." He rubbed his arm.

"Okay." Cinder said. "Are you ready? As soon as you get to the front, Jacin will come in with Cress and walk her down the aisle."

Thorne sucked in a breath, noticing that Jacin had already headed into the galley with Cress. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Winter pushed open the door, and the eight of them entered the room. "Wow!" Thorne spun in a circle, looking around. Flowered garlands hung from the walls and ceiling beams, there was a huge arch covered in red roses at the front, and the two chairs that were there were white and draped with red ribbon.

Little Ran sat down at the front of the room next to Iko, who eagerly took baby Peony from Cinder so that she could take her place as a bridesmaid. Iko rocked the baby, smiling widely and talking softly in baby talk. Kai took his position underneath the arch.

Thorne walked up to Kai and stood next to him, turning his attention toward the open door at the back of the room. A few seconds of silence went by, then the auto-control system, Darla, turned on the bridal march and Cress appeared in the doorway with Jacin.

Thorne sucked in a breath. Cress looked gorgeous! Her shimmering white gown reached to the floor, and a long bridal train dragged behind it. Iko and Ran stood up to watch her entrance. Thorne could hardly wait for Cress to walk to the alter. He wanted to run to her and walk with her back to Kai.

The bridal march stopped when Cress arrived at Thorne's side and turned to face him, a giddy smile on her face. Her short blonde hair was clipped back from her face with barrettes and her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Crescent Moon Darnel, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met," Thorne whispered, making Cress blush and smile wider.

Kai began the ceremony with a speech, and Cress and Thorne took each other's hands. "Cress, Thorne… Love is a very special thing. Those who find it are the luckiest in life." He looked to the left and winked at his wife, who smiled in return. "Sadly, though, not everyone gets to experience what all of us have experienced. Some find love and lose it. Some walk through life without ever finding it at all. Few, like Cinder and I, Scarlet and Wolf, Jacin and Winter, and you two, find love and keep it." Kai paused, looking at each of them.

"I'm not saying that everything will be easy all of the time because it's true love. Love isn't always easy, just like life isn't always a breeze. Through your marriage, you two will face life's trials together. You will experience both the ups and the downs, not just one or the other. After it rains, there will eventually be sun. You just have to look for what they call the 'silver lining' behind every cloud and rely on each other to get through your day to day struggles. You are meant for each other, and I am honored to get to marry you."

With that, the traditional marriage procedures began, ending with the trading of the rings and the kiss. "Thorne, you can kiss her now," Kai said, in place of the usual, "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as they kissed, and the music started for their first dance as husband and wife. Cress and Thorne were just beginning their new life together.


End file.
